Streaming video has become a popular form of consuming content on web-based platforms and/or devices. A variety of rendering artifacts can be introduced in such content due to aspects of creation and distribution of web-based video content, some of the rendering artifacts being capable of causing such content to be unusable. For example, a rendering artifact can cause one or more of video content not to playback, video content to freeze at least a portion of a rendered image, video content to lack audio, or the like.
A conventional solution to quality control of video assets includes review of a video asset by human agents prior to acceptance and/or release of the video asset for consumption. Yet, due to the large amounts of content, permitting the human intervention necessary to ensure quality control of video content can incur significant resources, e.g., human, structural and/or financial). In addition, human error generally is unavoidable because of, for example, the highly repetitive nature of such reviewing.